My Lego Network Wiki:LEGO ID Terms of Service
Taken from LEGO's website. No copyright infringement intended. '' https://account.lego.com/en-US/Registration/TOC.aspx ---- '''Before you create a LEGO ID, you must agree to the rules below. Please read the LEGO ID Terms of Service below: LEGO ID TERMS OF SERVICE Updated: June 16, 2008 Just as the LEGO Group adheres to a high standard of quality in our products that you can trust, we have developed a Standard of Conduct for using the LEGO ID in all online activities on LEGO.com. The LEGO ID can be used by any LEGO fan around the world to participate in the LEGO Club, join My LEGO Network, enter creations in LEGO.com builder galleries and contests, play solo and multi-player games, compete for high scores, and get involved in more fun stuff as LEGO.com grows and changes. Any LEGO account can be deleted at any given time by its owner. No purchase is necessary. As a LEGO ID owner, you agree that you will not create more than one user account, and that you understand that the use of an indecent screen name, profanity, and language and/or images that are considered obscene and generally improper will not be tolerated. You will not use or manipulate the game, chat or mailing areas of LEGO.com in inappropriate ways, and will not alter any LEGO.com software or code. You may be asked to add non-personal information (such as favorite color, food, music, etc.) to your profile. The LEGO Group is not responsible for lost, distorted or misdirected entries. Each LEGO ID owner has three slots available for uploads, however there is no limit on the number of entries submitted. All entries shall become the property of the LEGO Group and will not be returned. The LEGO Group reserves the right to publish any submitted pictures on www.LEGO.com and in the LEGO Magazine. Copied or pirated images (someone else's photo taken without permission) are not acceptable. If it is discovered that you have submitted such an image to any Galleries on LEGO.com, the image(s) will be removed and the right to use the LEGO ID will be revoked without prior notice. The Site is owned and operated by LEGO A/S, a corporation incorporated under the laws of Denmark, having its principle office in Denmark. LEGO A/S maintains the Site for your personal entertainment and information. Please feel free to browse the Site. You may download material displayed on the Site for non-commercial, personal use only, provided you keep intact all copyright, trademark and other proprietary notices. You may not, however, copy, reproduce, republish, upload, post, transmit or distribute in any way the contents of this Site including the text, images, audio and video for commercial purposes, without written permission from LEGO A/S. Terms and Conditions 1. Everything you see or read on this Site is protected by copyright unless otherwise stated and may only be used according to these Terms and Conditions. LEGO A/S does not warrant or represent that your use of materials displayed on this Site will not infringe rights of third parties not owned by or affiliated with LEGO A/S. Images are either the property of, or used with permission by, LEGO A/S. The use of these images by you, or anyone else authorized by you, is prohibited unless specifically permitted by these Terms and Conditions. Any unauthorized use of the images could violate copyright laws, trademark laws, the laws of privacy and publicity, and communications regulations and statutes. 2. LEGO A/S uses reasonable efforts to include accurate and up-to-date information on the Site. However, LEGO A/S makes no guarantees or representations as to the accuracy of the information. LEGO A/S assumes no liability or responsibility for any errors or omissions in the contents of this Site. 3. Browse this site at your own risk. Neither LEGO A/S nor any other party involved in creating, producing or delivering the Site is liable for any direct, indirect, incidental, consequential or punitive damages arising out of your access to, or use of, the Site. Without limiting the foregoing, everything on the Site is provided to you "AS IS," WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EITHER EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE, OR NON-INFRINGEMENT. (Please note that some jurisdictions may not allow the exclusion of implied warranties, so some of the above exclusions may not apply to you.) Check your local laws for any restrictions or limitations regarding the exclusion of implied warranties. LEGO A/S also assumes no responsibility and shall not be liable for any damages to, or viruses that may infect, your computer equipment or other property on account of your access to, use of, or browsing in the Site or your downloading of any materials, data, text, images, video, or audio from the Site. 4. Any communication or material you transmit to the Site by electronic mail or otherwise, including any data, questions, comments, suggestions, or the like are, and will be treated as, non-confidential and non-proprietary. Anything you transmit or post may be used by LEGO A/S or its affiliates for any purpose, including but not limited to reproduction, disclosure, transmission, publication, broadcast, and posting. Furthermore, LEGO A/S is free to use any ideas, concepts, know-how, or techniques contained in any communication you send to the Site for any purpose whatsoever, including but not limited to developing, manufacturing, and marketing products using such information. 5. The trademarks, and logos, displayed on the Site, are trademarks of the LEGO Group. Nothing contained on the Site should be construed as granting, by implication, estoppel, or otherwise, any license or right to use any trademark displayed on the Site without the written permission of the LEGO Group or such third party that may own the trademarks displayed on the Site. Regarding use of the trademarks, see Intellectual Property Rights. (hyperlink to: http://www.lego.com/eng/info/default.asp?page=fairplay) 6. If, for some reason, you have a good faith belief that the use of certain images or other materials on our Web site is not authorized by the actual copyright (or trademark) owner or someone related to that owner, please contact us in writing (yes, snail mail) and send us information in the letter that is reasonably sufficient to permit us to contact you (and if you are under thirteen - your parent or guardian), and if possible, contain a signature by the copyright (or trademark) owner or someone authorized to act on behalf of that owner whose right may have been infringed. For you and/or your parent's reference, any letter you send regarding a possible copyright infringement must comply with the notice requirements of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act, 17 U.S.C. § 101, et seq. ("DMCA"). Please send the letter to: Corporate Counsel, LEGO Systems, Inc., 555 Taylor Road, Enfield, CT 06082, United States of America 7. This Site may contain links to other Web sites operated by third parties other than LEGO. Such links are provided for your convenience only. LEGO does not control such Web sites and is not responsible for their content. The fact that this Site contains links to other sites does not mean that LEGO approves of, endorses or recommends those sites, nor does it imply any association with their operators. LEGO disclaims all warranties, express or implied, as to the accuracy, legality, reliability or validity of any content on any other site and disclaims all responsibility for any loss, injury, claim, liability or damage of any kind resulting from any third party Web sites or content therein directly or indirectly accessed through links in this Site. The LEGO Group has not reviewed all of the sites linked to the Site and is not responsible for the contents of any off-site pages or any other sites linked to the Site. Your linking to any other off-site pages or other sites is at your own risk. 8. The LEGO Group may at any time revise these Terms and Conditions by updating this posting. You are bound by any such revisions and should therefore periodically visit this page to review the current Terms and Conditions to which you are bound. '''''I understand that if I break these rules, my account can be suspended. ---- ;See Also *LEGO Group *Wikia:Terms of use *MLNWiki Homepage Category:Copyright Category:My LEGO Network